I Loved Yesterday
by Veoryxocie
Summary: Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang harus berjuang demi adiknya Sasori, disaat remaja seumurannya tengah menikmati indahnya realita percintaan ia harus terus menatap ke depan agar hari esok masih terus ada./"Tidak mungkin aku cemburu dengan murid sendiri," pemuda emo itu menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran konyolnya. OOC, Typo(s), AU, Read n Concrit minna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku**

**Genre : Family, Drama, Angst (maybe -,-)**

**Rated : T**

**I Loved Yesterday © ****Veoryxocie**

**Warning : OOC-ness, AU, Typos**

**Pairing Completed **

**Sakura Haruno : 17th**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 21th**

**Sasori Akasuna as Sasori Haruno : 5th**

**Naruto Uzumaki : 17th**

**Hard Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang harus berjuang demi adiknya Sasori, disaat remaja seumurannya tengah menikmati indahnya realita percintaan ia harus terus menatap ke depan agar hari esok masih terus ada./"Tidak mungkin aku cemburu dengan murid sendiri," pemuda emo itu menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran konyolnya.

OOC, Typo(s), AU, Read n Concrit please

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim ini adalah musim di mana tahun ajaran baru dimulai, termasuk disalah satu sekolah swasta terkenal seperti _Konoha Senior High School_ ini. Semua murid kini berada di lapangan untuk mengadakan upacara penyambutan murid baru. Aroma seragam khas anak sekolahan, dan juga gelak tawa yang muncul ketika upacara belum dimulai. Semua orang tertawa renyah ketika saling menyahut dengan guyonan yang di lontarkan. Aroma beberapa tumpuk buku didepan kantor yang belum dipindahkan juga tebaran dedaunan yang melingkar di udara.

Ada seorang murid yang terlihat diam, siswi itu lebih memilih berbaris di belakang dan menundukkan kepalanya, terkadang helaian rambut merah mudanya yang sebahu mengalun lembut bersamaan dengan deru nafasnya. Mata gadis itu tertutup seolah enggan menatap keramaian dunia disekitarnya, ia tertidur. Bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika uapacara telah dimulai dan semua murid kini tengah terdiam memperhatikan sambutan sang guru.

**.**

**.**

'_**I Loved Yesterday'**_

**.**

**.**

'GREEEK'

Suara gesekan pintu geser yang menandakan pintu terbuka, membuat beberapa pasang wajah menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Beberapa mata terlihat tidak percaya akan makhluk indah yang baru melangkah masuk itu. Satu guru yang mereka kenali bernama Kakashi-sensei–mengajar mata pelajaran Fisika–dan satu orang lagi yang membuat para anak hawa di kelas 3-6 itu terlihat bersemu hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

"_Ohayou minna-san_," sapa kalem pria bermasker tersebut.

"_Ohayou sensei…_" jawab serentak seluruh para murid dengan semangat.

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan wali kelas baru, karena Kurenai-sensei sedang cuti hamil, jadi untuk sementara waktu akan digantikan. Nah Sasuke-sensei silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," terang guru muda itu sambil melihat seluruh isi kelas, guru bernama Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri disamping guru berambut perak itu memajukan langkahnya satu langkah, tanda mengerti.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sasuke Uchiha, saya akan mengajar materi Matematika untuk kelas tiga. Mohon bantuannya." Guru muda itu-pun sedikit membungkukkan badannya hingga sebatas bahu mengakhiri perkenalannya. Tampak seluruh penghuni kelas diam saat suara baritone pemuda itu mengalun tenang, beberapa siswi melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum yang tak terdefinisikan.

"_Sensei_, kalau boleh tahu umur Sasuke-_sensei_ berapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah setelah mengangkat tangannya. Beberapa murid ada yang menatap antusias guru muda berambut _raven_ tersebut, namun tak ayal beberapa ada yang menatap jijik pada gadis yang bertanya tadi.

"Umur saya 21 tahun," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya dan nada formalnya. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik setelah Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya, namun tatapan terpesona tidak dapat dihindarkan dari setiap murid perempuan di kelas itu. Sedangkan murid laki-laki hanya mendengus serasa terganggu.

"Cih, dasar perempuan." Decih salah seolang murid pria dengan tato berupa taring dipipinya.

Keadaan yang tadinya terisi bisik-bisik kini mulai terasa riuh, dengan pandangan kesal dan saling mengejek antara murid laki-laki dan murid perempuan.

'BRAK'

Seketika keadaan ramai itu tergantikan dengan gebrakan dari guru bermasker yang tengah berdiri di muka kelas. Keadaan hening, seluruh siswa kini menatap kedepan atau lebih tepatnya pada kedua guru yang memasang tampang datar.

"Baiklah, Sasuke _sensei_ akan mulai mengajar hari ini. Aku harap kalian mau membantunya."

"Yosh… baik _sensei_," jawab serentak seluruh kelas dengan semangat, minus seorang gadis berambut senada bunga sakura yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Baiklah sensei, kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku." Kakashi meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahu kiri Sasuke sebelum akhirnya melengos meninggalkan kelas itu. Pria berambut melawan gravitasi itu dapat mendengar suara sorakan ketika kakinya sudah berada diluar ruangan kelas itu dan guru bermasker itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Nee sensei_, apa _sensei_ sudah punya pacar?"

"_Sensei_ tinggal di mana?"

"Hobi _sensei_ apa?"

"Makanan kesukaan _sensei_ apa?"

"_Sensei_…?"

"_Sensei_…?"

Sudah 3 menit sejak Kakashi meninggalkan Sasuke dikelas itu, para sisiwi yang mengerubuninya di meja membuat pria berambut emo itu sedikit naik darah. Merasa risih Sasuke menggebrak meja dan mengeluarkan tatapan tajam andalannya pada siswi yang kini memandangnya heran, takut, gemas, dan masih ada yang memandang Sasuke kagum.

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Kalian sangat mengganggu." Lontaran kalimat dingin Sasuke berhasil membuat para murid yang tadinya berkoar menjadi diam, mereka menatap mata _onyx_ itu takut. Merasa keadaan sudah bisa dikendalikan, Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, para murid perempuan yang tadinya mengerubuni meja guru itu juga mulai kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Dengar, jika kalian masih tetap ingin dikelasku. Aku ingin kalian menuruti peraturanku. Jika tidak, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nilai akademik kalian." Sasuke berdiri didepan kelas, dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan di dalam saku celananya. Lengan kemeja _blue ocean_ yang ia kenakan ia tekuk hingga sampai siku. Mata _onyx_ itu mentap meneliti seluruh ruangan kelas 3-6 itu, seolah menganalisis isi hati dan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Pertama, aku tidak ingin ada yang makan saat aku mengajar. Kedua, tidak ada kata terlambat. Ketiga, dilarang mengobrol saat pelajaran dimulai. Keempat, tidak ada yang boleh tidur dikelas, dan dilarang memakai barang-barang elektronik. "

Semua mata murid menatap kaku ke arah guru baru dan wali kelas baru mereka. Ucapan tegas dari pria bermmata _onyx_ itu mampu menyedot perhatian seluruh isi kelas, mereka terdiam seolah menatap manusia es.

"Mengerti."

"_Ha-i sensei_," jawab serentak murid-murid, ada yang menaggapi serius ada pula yang menanggapi biasa-biasa saja. Selama mereka menurut maka mereka aman.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian. Kita akan mempelajari bab pertama tentang persamaan garis singgung trigonometri. Aku yakin kalian pernah mempelajarinya waktu kelas dua, jadi aku hanya akan membahasnya sedikit."

Sasuke mulai menuliskan deretan rumus di papan tulis hijau dengan kapur putih ditangannya. Seluruh penghuni kelas tampak memperhatikan guru muda itu.

Punggungnya yang tegap, jari jemarinya yang lentik memegang kapur, tangan kirinya yang kekar ia sembunyikan dibalik saku celananya, suara berat yang melantun menelusup indah kesetiap gendang telinga. Oke… itulah pemikiran para remaja putri yang sedang menatap dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah menuliskan deretan rumus tadi, mata _onyx_ guru _emo_ itu menyapu ruangan yang hening. Satu-persatu ia menelitit baris duduk yang yang kini terisi oleh para murid yang mulai berkosentrasi. Tak sengaja _onyx_ itu bersirobok dengan gumpalan berwarna merah muda diatas meja. Tunggu dulu… itu terlihat seperti rambut, berwarna _pink_?

Sasuke terlihat memicingkan matanya sambil mengamati rambut pink tadi, tak butuh waktu lama untuk otak jeniusnya mengetahui apa, siapa, dan sedang apa pemilik rambut _pink_ itu? dengan perlahan Sasuke melangkah menghampiri.

**.**

**.**

"Sst… hei Sakura pelajaran sudah dimulai," bisik salah seorang murid yang mencoba membangunkan teman yang kini setengah tertidur. Terlihat sang pemilik rambut merah muda yang hampir terbuai mimpi itu sama sekali tidak menyadari, bahwa kini tengah berdiri sosok yang akan dianggapnya asing ketika ia membuka matanya.

"Ngh… sebentar lagi, gurunya belum datang." Gadis itu menjawab setengah ngelindur, kelopak matanya masih terpejam menghadap kearah jendela.

"Tapi… Sakura, sekarang gurunya ada disebelahmu." Gadis berambut _blonde_ yang memperignatkan Sakura tadi nampak sedikit takut menyadari tatapan tajam guru muda itu.

"Ehem…" Sasuke sengaja berdehem untuk memperjelas keberadaannya pada gadis yang masih –terlihat tertidur itu, namun Sakura masih tetap tak bergeming. Masih berwajah datar, Sasuke mengambil buku yang berada diatas meja Sakura. Dengan satu gerakan Sasuke mengangkat buku itu dan langsung menjatuhkannya diatas kepala Sakura.

'DUK'

Buku itu terjatuh kebawah sebelum awalnya mendarat mulus di kepala Sakura. Merasa tindakan yang meurutnya–adalah temannya–sudah keterlaluan, Sakura langsung bangun dan membenarkan posisinya sebelum akhirnya ia akan memberi Ino sebuah kata-kata pedas.

"Aduuh, _pig_ kan aku sudah…bi-lang…"

Sakura tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dalam hati gadis itu ia kesal, sangat kesal malahan. Namun kekesalannya tergantikan oleh degupan jantungnya akibat tatapan tajam dari seorang pemuda disampingnya, Sakura menatap bingung sosok yang tidak ia kenal tengah berdiri dengan tangan bersidengkap angkuh.

'GLEK'

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Sakura susah untuk menelan _saliva_-nya, seluruh penghuni kelas kini juga tengah memandang Sakura.

"Tidurmu nyenyak–" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, mata _onyx_ itu mengerling sejenak melihat tanda nama yang tersemat pada dada sebelah kiri Sakura.

"–Haruno-_san_." Bisa kita lihat, sekarang Sakura hanya mampu melongo menyadari dia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas, serta menjadi objek tatapan dari pria–ehem–tampan.

"Aku yakin tidurmu nyenyak sekali, sampai kau tidak tahu ada guru dikelas," kata Sasuke dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

'Oh jadi dia guru,' pikir Sakura dalam hati. Sakura masih diam, mencoba mentranalisir keadaan sekitar, serta mecoba mengembalikan serpihan nyawa-nya yang tadi sempat menghambur ke dunia mimpi.

"Aku yakin juga kau tidak mengenalku," ucap dingin pemuda _emo_ itu lagi. Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku, dengan perasaan was-was siap menerima hukuman.

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Sakura sekarang berada, berdiri di luar kelas dengan kedua tangan memegang telinga berlawanan sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya. Tampangnya terlihat kusut dan ia hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sesekali gadis bermahkotakan dengan warna merah muda itu akan menyolot ketus ketika ada beberapa siswa yang tidak sengaja lewat serta menertawainya.

"_Nee, jiro-jiro mite nanda yo!_" Dan Sakura akan terus mengulangi kata-kata itu untuk orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan geli.

Sudah 2 jam pelajaran dimulai, berarti Sakura juga sudah 2 jam pula berdiri, otot-otot kaki serta tangannya mulai kaku. Urat sarafnya perlu direlaksasikan, tapi setiap kali ia mencuri waktu untuk meluruskan kakinya atau sekedar merenggangkan tangannya. Maka, laki-laki berusia 21 tahun itu akan keluar dari kelasnya serta memberinya pukulan dari buku yang digulung sambil berkata…

"Kalau aku melihatnya lagi, maka hukumanmu akan kutambah." Disertai seringaian yang membuat Sakura ingin sekali meninju wajahnya.

"Hhh… " Menghela nafas panjang, Sakura hanya tertunduk memandang lantai putih tempat ia berpijak dengan satu kaki. Belum lagi, setelah ini ia harus menjemput adiknya dari sekolah dengan sepeda, sepertinya malam ini Sakura harus merendam kakinya ke dalam air hangat.

'TEEEET'

Suara merdu bel tanda pulang sekolah yang juga berarti suara simfoni surga yang indah bagi para anak sekolahan. Semua murid kini tengah membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Haaahh…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini, ia merentangkan tangannya keatas untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"Heh… sudah puas dengan hukuman hari ini," tanya seorang tgadis yang duduk disebelah bangkunya, Sakura hanya menatap malas gadis berambut _blonde_ dengan gaya _ponytail_ itu.

"Ck, baru kali ini aku dihukum berdiri diluar kelas. Guru itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Sungggut Sakura kesal menanggapi pertanyaan Ino.

"Kau sendiri yang salah… lagipula kemarin kau bekerja sampai jam berapa sih? Baru kali ini aku melihat kadar mengantukmu meningkat drastis." Ino memandang Sakura seraya menyilangkan kakinya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menumpu pipinya yang mulus. _Aquamarine_ gadis blonde itu menatap _emerald_ Sakura penuh selidik.

"_Urusai yo…_" jawab Sakura ketus sambil meraih tas selempangnya, dan beranjak meninggalkan Ino yang tengah merunggut kesal karena dihiraukan.

"Hei jidat tunggu…" Segera saja Ino menyembar tas-nya dan berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura kerus melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya dengan sedikit tergopoh.

"Ya ampun jidat… begitu saja marah. Kau bisa kena _stroke_ kalau kau membiasakan naik darah seperti itu," sahut Ino ketika mendapati tatapan mengusik dari Sakura.

"Aku kesal tahu… kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Dan lagi, aku sampai tidak tahu siapa guru itu?" cerosos Sakura tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Ino yang melihat gelagat Sakura juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya meyusuri lorong sekolahan yang mulai sepi tertimpa cahaya mentari sore.

"Hah… siapa bilang aku tidak membangunkanmu? Baiklah, aku mengaku salah karena telat membangunkanmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak membangunkanmu, kau sendiri yang tidak meresponku," ceplos Ino tak mau kalah. Mau tidak mau Sakura hanya menutup mulutnya, apa yang dikatakan Ino tidak salah alias benar apa adanya. Bahkan ia masih ingat betul ketika tidak menggubris sentuhan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah… jangan dibahas. Lagipula siapa sih guru itu?" Menghindar dari pembicaraan ketika menyadari kesalahananya sendiri, merupakan sifat Sakura yang sudah bisa Ino hafal. Gadis blonde itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Entah dosa apa yang kau perbuat Sakura sampai tidak tahu Sasuke _sensei_…?" Sekarang giliran Sakura yang memutar bola matanya bosan. Gadis bersurai pink itu hanya menatap temannya malas, yang kini Ino sedang menampilkan raut–menurut Sakura konyol–sambil mengeratkan kedua tangannya di depan pipi kirinya.

"Hn, terserah…" jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke sensei itu guru pindahan dari Amegakure, dia menggantikan Kurenai sensei yang cuti hamil. Ya ampun… kau tahu Sakura dia tampan sekali, yaa… meski sedikit galak sih," jelas Ino disertai senyuman disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Sakura hanya menggeleng maklum menanggapi temannya itu.

"Oi… ingat Sai Ino," kata Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Ino.

"I... iya aku tahu…" jawab Ino yang sedikit merona merah di pipinya, mengingat Sakura menyebutkan nama seseorang yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya saat ini.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, aku harus menjemput Sasori _Jaa_," ucap Sakura ketika mereka berada halaman depan sekolah mereka. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk hari esok pada Ino, Sakura bergegas menuju tempat parkiran sepeda. Deletakkannya tas itu dikeranjang putih kayu sepedanya, dengan pelan Sakura mulai menuntun sepedanya keluar dari tempat parkir dan mengayuh pedal dan menyapa Ino untuk kedua kalianya.

"_Mata ashita_ Ino-_pig_…" ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan melaju ke jalanan panjang. Ino hanya mendengus sambil melambaikan tangan melihat sahabat karibnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang harus berjalan sendiri ke halte bus terdekat, kalau saja ada Sai mungkin pemuda itu akan mengantarkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jiro-jiro mite nanda yo : apa lo liat-liat?

_Urusai yo : berisik!

**Jejak Author :**

**Oke silahkan bunuh dan mutilasi saya akibat meng-upload cerita super abal ini… D'X**

**Padahal saya belum ngelanjutin cerita saya yang lain... Saya bener-bener buntu buat ngelanjutin cerita 'I Will Love You' dan 'My Short Stories' padahal, baru dapet setengah langsung gak tahu mau nulis apa? #eaaah #headdesk**

**Tapi tenang aja paling lambat akan saya update akhir bulan ini kalo gak gitu minggu depan untuk yang My Short Stories XD #gaknanya**

**Maaf untuk Typos ._.v**

**Saya juga manusia jadi masih banyak kesalahannya...**

**Terima kasih syang telah bersedia mampir dan meninggalkan saran, kritik atau apapun itu bentuknya...**

**Sampai ketemu di chapie dua... #ngelambaintisu**

**TTD :**

**Veoryxocie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Kishimoto sensei**

**I Loved Yesterday by Veoryxocie**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, AU de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang harus berjuang demi adiknya Sasori, disaat remaja seumurannya tengah menikmati indahnya realita percintaan ia harus terus menatap ke depan agar hari esok masih terus ada./"Tidak mungkin aku cemburu dengan murid sendiri," pemuda emo itu menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran konyolnya.

OOC, Typo(s), AU, Read n Concrit please

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prevoiuse Chapter :**

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan wali kelas baru, karena Kurenai-sensei sedang cuti hamil, jadi untuk sementara waktu akan digantikan. Nah Sasuke-sensei silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Dengar, jika kalian masih tetap ingin dikelasku. Aku ingin kalian menuruti peraturanku. Jika tidak, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nilai akademik kalian."

"Sst… hei Sakura pelajaran sudah dimulai,"

"Ngh… sebentar lagi, gurunya belum datang."

"Tidurmu nyenyak–"

"–Haruno-_san_."

**.**

**.**

**'I Loved Yesterday'**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengayuh sepeda putihnya dengan pelan, angin sore terkadang menerpa wajahnya dan menerbanngkan helaian rambut merah muda pendeknya. Mata _emerald_-nya memandang ke sekitar tempat yang ia lewati, kini ia melewati sebuah tepi sungai dimana air sungai itu memancarkan sinar berwarna jingga. Sejenak Sakura menghentikan sepedanya dan memandang jauh pada sungai itu. Dulu, dulu sekali ia sering bermain disini bersama adiknya dan keluarganya kala sore hari tiba.

Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura kembali melaju menuju sebuah sekolah dasar, sebuah gedung yang tak terlalu besar berdiri kokoh di ujung jalan sana. Keadaan sekolah itu terlihat sepi, Sakura mulai memperlambat laju sepedanya ketika ia sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah dasar itu, ia melihat ke dalam halaman luas itu. Mata emerald-nya bisa menangkap siluet seorang anak berambut merah yang tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah ayunan.

"Sasori!" teriak Sakura, anak berambut merah tadi menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura. Sasori melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju tempat Sakura.

"_Osoi..._" ketus anak berumur 7 tahun itu. "Hehe... _Gomen-na Sasori-kun_, tadi _Nee-chan_ harus piket dulu," dusta Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh penyesalan.

Sasori membuang mukanya kesal. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah.

"Besok _Nee-chan_ janji tidak akan telat lagi." Sakura mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Sasori melirik Sakura dengan sebelah matanya sambil mendengus menahan tawa. Anak kecil kelewat imut itu langsung naik ke boncengan belakang sepeda Sakura secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan segera menjaga keseimbangan sepedanya itu.

"Baiklah, besok _Nee-chan_ tidak boleh terlambat lagi." Senyum lebar membelah wajah Sakura, ia mengacak rambut Sasori. "_Hai... Hai... Ojou-chan." _

Sakura kembai melaju menyusuri jalan panjang yang mulai sepi itu, perjalanan mereka di isi oleh gelak tawa Sakura yang mendengar cerita Sasori selama seharian berada di sekolah. Keduanya tertawa lepas seolah tak ada beban dan kesedihan yang biasanya tersirat di mata mereka. Sasori memeluk erat pinggang Sakura, dan berceloteh ria. Angin sore yang dingin jadi terasa hangat saat menyentuh kulit mereka. Karena mereka saling memiliki satu-sama lain untuk saat ini.

"_Nee, Sasori-kun_. Malam ini kau tidur dengan Naruto-_nii_ lagi ya..." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Seketika tawa makhluk kecil berambut merah itu terhenti, dan langsung menekuk wajahnya. "Aku tidak mau," ucap Sasori tegas sambil membuang wajhnya kesamping. Sakura hanya mendengus pelan. Pada awalnya dia sudah bisa menduga bahwa Sasori pasti akan menolak.

"Oh ayolah _Sasori-kun_, malam ini _Nee-chan_ ada jam kerja malam lagi." Sakura berucap pelan. Sasori masih tak menjawab, ia mengalihkan mata _hazelnut_-nya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak mau _Nee-chan_," balas Sasori dingin. Sakura menghela nafas lagi.

"_Onee-chan_ janji akan membelikanmu es krim," rayu Sakura masih tetap mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalanan menurun. Angin semakin kencang menerbangkan helaian rambut merah mudanya. Sasori masih tak berkomentar, ia menikmati laju sepeda yang kian bertambah cepat. "Tidak." Sasori masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya, dan mulai membuat Sakura geram.

"_Nande?_ _Nee-chan_ tidak mau kau tidur sendirian di rumah." Sakura sedikit membelokkan stang sepedanya menukik ke arah kiri. Sasori mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, memang itulah rencananya. Ia lebih memilih tidur sendiri di rumah. "Naruto-_nii_ tidak bisa memasak," sahut Sasori tiba-tiba sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, saat Naruto membuat gosong makanan malamnya, dan berakhir dengan tak ada makan malam. Sakura tertawa mendengar penuturan satu-satunya anggota keluarganya itu.

"Dasar, apa hanya karena itu. Baiklah nanti sebelum _Nee-chan_ berangkat akan Nee-chan masakan tempura kesukaanmu," rayu Sakura lagi. Mata Sasori tampak mulai berbinar-binar. "_Hontou ni?_" tanya Sasori antusias.

"Tentu saja, jadi mau ya?" rajuk Sakura yang mulai memelankan laju sepedanya. Ia sudah bisa melihat sebuah rumah peninggalan orang tuanya itu. "_Hai..._ Tapi _Nee-chan_ tetap harus membelikanku es krim." Sakura menghentikan sepedanya ketika sudah memasuki halaman rumah berwarna cream itu, ia tersenyum samar dan menjagang sepedanya.

"_Hai,_" jawab sakura sambil menarik kedua belah pipi Sasori. "_A-aa... Itai-ne_ Sakura." Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Sasori, yang berani memanggilnya secara tidak formal itu, sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan, ia melenggang masuk meninggalkan Sasori yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ish... Kejam," gumam anak itu pelan, sangat pelan.

**'I Loved Yesterday'**

Lampu gemerlap malam telah menyala menandakan aktifitas baru dunia telah di mulai. Banyak pasangan manusia lalu lalang di jalan. Banyak toko-toko yang baru buka ketika matahari sudah tenggelam, bahkan ada sebuah toko yang memang buka pada malam hari. Begitu ramainya hingga membuat jalanan macet.

'_Plak'_

Gadis itu hanya mampu menunduk takut tak berani menatap kilatan marah bos-nya, baginya ini sudah hal biasa dihari itu.

"Dengar… aku menggajimu bukan untuk memecahkan gelas ke pengunjung, mengerti!" Pemilik emerald itu hanya mengangguk pelan mendapat amarah dari wanita berambut merah di depannya. Sesekali ia memegangi pipinya yang memerah panas akibat tamparan kasar dari wanita tadi. Mau bagaimana lagi, disini dia hanya seorang pelayan, dan itu pun masih untung. Dari pada ia harus menjual kehormatannya pada pria hidung belang yang ia jumpai setiap hari di tempat kerjanya itu.

Namun takdir yang lebih kejam tak usai mempermainkannya, setelah pemilik asli _'Night Club'_ tempat ia bekerja itu meninggal dan di gantikan oleh salah seorang kepercayaannya, mau tidak mau nasibnya juga ikut bergulir ke jalan lain. Padahal dulu ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini, bahkan bosnya dulu melarang gadis bersurai merah muda itu bekerja pada malam hari.

"Hei… wanita jalang kau dengar tidak?" Sakura hanya dapat memendam amarahnya mendengar kalimat yang menjijikan itu. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali menampar balik wanita dengan pakaian super minim itu. Tapi kalau ia lakukan maka ia akan di pecat, dan itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesulitan.

"I... Iya…" jawab Sakura takut.

"Cih merepotkan saja, kalau bukan karena pesan Mama, kau pasti sudah aku keluarkan. Kecuali…" Wanita itu menggantung kalimatnya sambil melihat menelusuri lekuk tubuh Sakura yang berbalut pakaian pelayan pada umumnya. Seringaian aneh mulai ia perlihatkan tatkala mendapati respon gugup dari Sakura yang berlebihan menurutnya.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa mendapat uang yang lebih dari gajimu yang sekarang," kata wanita itu masih dengan menatap Sakura yang sekarang menunduk takut. Tangan Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Memang pada awalnya Sakura hanya ingin bekerja sebagai pelayan biasa saja di sebuah café atau restoran. Tapi ketika adiknya akan memasuki SD ia membutuhkan uang lebih, dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berakhir menjadi seorang pelayan memang, tapi pelayan di sebuah club malam… atau lebih tepatnya tempat wanita penghibur.

Sakura menggeleng keras untuk merespon pertanyaan bosnya, bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Cih, kau hanya akan membuat _club_ ini bangkrut. Cepat bereskan pecahannya." Tak puas mendapat jawaban dari Sakura, wanita itu melenggang pergi setelah menendang nampan yang berada di bawah kaki Sakura.

Sakura dapat bernafas lega, melihat bos barunya pergi. Ia khawatir ketika nantinya ia harus melayani pria hidung belang, tapi mungkin suatu saat akan datang hari seperti itu. Menyadari dulu ketika ada seorang pria mabuk yang menggodanya maka bosnya yang dulu akan langsung membentak pria itu, dan Sakura selamat. Tapi sekarang berubah… gadis berambut merah muda itu harus lebih waspada.

'_Bruk'_

Ketika Sakura mulai membereskan serpihan pecahan gelas yang berserakan, tak sengaja ada orang yang menabraknya, hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan meringis merasakan pantatnya yang menyentuh lantai.

"Hei… nona kalau hik...jalan…hik hati–hati-hati." Sakura memandang takut pada sosok yang menabraknya, pasalnya keadaan pria itu dalam keadaan mabuk. Setelah berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf, gadis itu hanya mengalihkan _emerald_-nya agar tidak memandang wajah pria yang bisa saja berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Heei…kalau ada orang…bi-cara lihat…hik…dong!" Tampaknya pria berumur 30-an itu sedikit kesal mendapati Sakura yang seolah tak acuh. Tapi Sakura masih tetap diam karena takut. Dalam hati gadis dengan mata _emerald_ itu hanya berdo'a.

"Heei…" Tak kunjung mendapat respon, dengan kasar pria itu mencengkram tangan Sakura. dan menatap kesal wajah Sakura. Pria itu sedikit terpana ketika bertemu wajah mulus nun putih Sakura berhiaskan manik _emerald_ yang terbias oleh cahaya lampu.

"Waaah… ternyata kau cantik juga ya?" Laki-laki hidung belang itu mulai bisa mengatur perkataannya, Sakura hanya bisa menahan nafas ketika dirasa nafas pria itu menyeruak dan menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Bau alkohol, Sakura hanya berharap ada yang menolongnya. Ketika emerald-nya menyapu kesekeliling tempat ia berdiri, nampak semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dan saat Sakura mendapati satu-satunya orang yang mungkin bisa menolongnya wanita berambut merah itu hanya memandangnya sinis. Dalam hati Sakura memohon agar wanita itu bisa menghentikan aksi dari salah satu pengunjungnya.

"Hei Nona… kau mendengarku tidak?" sahut pria itu lagi, melihat Sakura yang semakin tak acuh membuat pria itu sedikit menggeram. Sakura masih tidak berani menatap mata pria mabuk itu.

"Cih… " pria itu mulai terlihat marah karena sikap Sakura.

"Jangan sok jual mahal ya…"

'_Plak'_

Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura menapat sebuah tamparan kasar dipipinya hingga membuat Sakura jatuh tersungkur ke lantai,_ emerald_-nya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca karena takut. Sekarang mungkin sudah tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya, kalau pun ia kabur, pasti pengawal-pengawal baru itu akan menyeretnya masuk dan mendorongnya ketengah bar untuk di jadikan tontonan.

Sakura bisa merasakan perih yang menjalar disudut bibirnya, bau anyir yang sangat ia kenali. Sambil menahan rasa perih di hati dan bibirnya Sakura mencoba berdiri ingin meminta maaf–meskipun ia tidak salah–dan pergi secepat mungkin setelah itu ia akan pergi lewat pintu belakang.

"_Su... Sumimasen,_" Sakura membungkuk dan akhirnya melangkah pergi, namun sebuah tangan menghalanginya, membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya mampu menutup matanya rapat ketika mendapati sebuah tangan yang siap mendarat di pipinya lagi.

"Dasar wanita ja–"

Sakura bisa mendengar suara serak pria tadi, hatinya sudah siap jika pipinya akan terluka lebih parah. Lama menutup mata, Sakura tak kunjung mendapatkan kibasan kasar di pipinya. Kata-kata laki-laki tadi juga sempat terhenti, dengan berani Sakura membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria mabuk berambut cepak itu sambil menatap tajam pada sosok yang kini mencengkram tangannya kuat, dihempaskannya secara kasar tangan itu hingga membuat laki-laki hidung belang itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Namun dengan cepat pria itu berdiri dan siap melayangkan tinjunya pada orang yang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

'_Buagh'_

Belum sempat meninju wajah sosok itu, pria mabuk itu malah sudah jatuh tersungkur lagi akibat pukulan ganas oleh laki-laki beramata _obsidian_ yang tadi menatapnya angkuh. Seluruh mata kini tengah menatap k earah Sakura dan kedua laki-laki itu. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa tercekat tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, namun kesadaran Sakura kembali, ketika sebuah tangan menariknya hingga membuatnya berlari mengikuti sosok di depannya.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"_Se-sensei?_"

**.**

**.**

Malam yang ramai, jajaran toko yang tengah terbuka dan menawarkan barang dagangannya, para _galls_ yang juga berkeliaran dijalan. Itulah kesan malam hari di Konoha, sebuah kota terbesar no. 3 setelah Tokyo dan Kyoto. Saking ramainya tak jarang banyak menimbulkan macet hingga membuat kepala jadi pening. Deretan mobil dan juga suara _klackson _menggema disepanjang jalan, seperti malam ini.

Merasakan hawa panas meskipun sudah menyalakanan AC mobil, membuat pemuda yang terjebak macet itu membuka kaca mobilnya, mata _onyx_-nya masih menatap sebuah koran pada halaman sewa apartemen. Sesekali ia memijat alisnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari jempol. Ketika pening yang ia rasakan makin bertambah, dengan kesal ia melempar koran itu ke jok belakang mobilnya. Bunyi _klakcson_ yang saling sahut menyahut membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Sambil mendongak keatas, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk meraup wajah tampannya. Mata sekelam malamnya mulai mengerling memandang keluar jendela, jajaran toko dengan kemerlip lampu tidak membuat keadaan membaik. Ia juga mulai merasakan tenggorokannya panas, sesaat pemuda emo itu melihat kedepan pada mobil-mobil yang terjebak macet. Melihat deretan mobil yang tak kunjung bergerak, membuat pemuda itu tak berpikir panjang lagi. Segera saja ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil untuk mencari minum. Setelah menemukan sebuah toko pemuda itu memasukinya, dan mencari air. Setelah membayar kekasir, ia ingin langsung kembali kemobilnya dan melanjutkan perjalannanya. Ketika langkah kakinya melewati sebuah bar dengan suara musik yang menggema, ia sedikit melirik ke arah bar itu. Ia sedikit memicingkan matanya ketika melihat siuet berwarna pink yang tidak asing melalui kaca lebar dari tempat ia berdiri. Tak mau peduli kakinya mulai melangkah lagi, tapi entah kenapa bola matanya tidak tenang ingin menatap kembali. Dan tanpa pikir panjang guru muda itu berlari melesat masuk ke bar tadi, saat matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang ia ketahui sebagai muridnya tengah berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang siap melayangkan sebuah pukulan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menerjang gerombolan orang tanpa memperduikan tatapan kesal orang yang ia tabrak. Dan benar apa adanya, ketika langkah kakinya mulai mendekat ia bisa mengenali siapa gadis yang kini membungkuk minta maaf.

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke PoV**

**.**

Tidak mungkin, awalnya aku tidak yakin tapi setelah tanpa sengaja mataku memaksa melihat lagi. Itu muridku yang tadi sempat kuhukum karena tidur dikelas. Apa yang dia lakukan disini…? Aku langsung saja berlari memasuki bar itu, bau alkohol langsung menyeruak memenuhi indra penciumanku. Mataku langsung mencari keberadaannya.

Itu dia… dia disana membungkuk meminta maaf pada seorang laki-laki. Entah apa yang dia lakukan sampai harus membungkuk seperti itu, langkahku mulai kupercepat saat tangan laki-laki tadi melayang terlihat akan manampar. Entah kenapa aku kesal melihatnya… dengan kuat aku mencengkram tangannya. Terlihat pria mabuk ini begitu terkejut akan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba. Sekarang aku yakin, dia Haruno-san, gadis ini pasti takut sampai menutup matanya.

"Hentikan!" aku mulai menggertaknya dengan nada sedingin mungkin tapi sepertinya laki-laki ini masih tercengang menatapku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" cih, pertanyaan konyol. Dengan kasar aku menyentakkan tangannya hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Sekilas aku melirik pada Haruno dia masih memejamkan matanya. Laki-laki tadi langsung berdiri siap akan meninjuku, tapi langsung saja aku melayangkan bogem mentahku kewajahnya.

'_Buagh'_

Reflek tanganku langsung memegang tangan Haruno yang menatapku bingung, dan menariknya berlari melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang menatap kami heran.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"_Se... sensei._"

Setelah berhasil keluar dari tempat busuk ini, aku bisa melihat beberapa orang berbandan besar mengejar di belakang kami. Cih… untuk apa mereka mengejar, kulihat Haruno juga mulai kehabisan nafas karena berlari sambil menerjang kerumunan orang-orang. aku langsung memutar otak mencari jalan keluar, kami berdua juga sudah sama-sama kelelahan. Kualihkan pandangan ke sekeliling mencari tempat sembunyi. Aku bisa melihat ada sebuah gang kecil di ujung sana, langsung saja aku meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya untuk mengikutiku. Kulihat gadis dibelakangku sudah tidak kuat berlari, langsung saja aku membekapnya dan menariknya ke sebuah gang yang kulihat tadi. Sambil mendekapnya, aku bisa melihat orang-orang tadi melewati kami. Sekarang kami bisa bernafas lega karena para bodyguard itu tidak melihat kami… tunggu dulu, tanpa sadar tanganku masih bertengger diatas mulut Haruno, karena dia sedikit memberontak dan memukul kecil punggung tanganku aku langsung melepasnya. Haruno lansung menjauh dan memgangi dadanya.

"Haah…hah…"

Aku bisa melihat gadis didepanku mengatur nafasnya dadanya naik turun mencari pasokan udara.

"_Se... sensei_ mau… me-membunuhku ya..?"

Hah… Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ck, dasar bukannya baru saja aku menyelamatkanmu?

"Hn." Jawabku malas karena seakan-akan usahaku sia-sia.

"Aw…Sst… _Itai._" Kulihat Haruno memagangi bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah, astaga… aku tidak tahu, dan lagi tadi aku menekan mulutnya. Dengan sedikit kasar aku menarik wajahnya dan melihat luka disudut bibir kecil itu dengan darah yang masih merembes keluar.

"Ikut aku." Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku menarik tangan Haruno dan membawanya pergi dari tempat gelap itu. Gadis ini diam tidak memberontak, dengan wajah tertunduk dia mengikutiku.

**.**

**End Sasuke poV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Tsudzuku'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jejak Author :**

Yo _minna_... Saya balik lagi XD

Dengan membawa chapter dua. Terima kasih telah mau menunggu #buagh

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang mau mereview, fave, dan follow #_longkiss_ #ditabok

Fanfict ini saya buat sebgai awal kembalinya saya dari hiatus selama 5 bulan, tapi mungkin akhir februari saya akan hiatus lagi selama 3 bulan untuk menghadapi UNAS dan teman-temannya (?) XD

Mohon do'anya _minna_ supaya saya bisa masuk Universitas favorite saya #ngarep #dibuang

Semoga chap ini tidak pendek lagi ...

Sampai ketemu chapter depan _minna~_

**Ucucubi** : _Arigatou_ udah mau review, rencananya emang gitu XD

**namikaze yakonahisa** : Yosh... Ini udah lanjut

**mako-chan** : arigatou udah mau review :*

Yang log in cek PM ._.

Kalo ada apa-apa silahkan PM saja XD #digiles

**Sign,**

**Veoryxocie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Kishimoto sensei**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, AU de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Loved Yesterday Veoryxocie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang harus berjuang demi adiknya Sasori, disaat remaja seumurannya tengah menikmati indahnya realita percintaan ia harus terus menatap kedepan agar hari esok masih terus ada. "Tidak mungkin aku cemburu dengan murid sendiri," pemuda _emo_ itu menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran konyolnya.

OOC, Typo(s), AU, Read n Concrit please

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previouse Chapter :**

"_Nee, Sasori-kun_. Malam ini kau tidur dengan Naruto-_nii_ lagi ya..."

"Aku tidak mau,"

"_Nande_? _Nee-chan_ tidak mau kau tidur sendirian di rumah."

"Cih, kau hanya akan membuat _club_ ini bangkrut. Cepat bereskan pecahannya."

"Heei…kalau ada orang…bi-cara lihat…hik…dong!"

"Ayo kita pergi."

"_Se... sensei?_"

* * *

'_**I Loved Yesterday'**_

* * *

Setelah insiden kejar-kejaran itu berakhir Sakura dan Sasuke kini berada di sebuah bangku taman di pinggir jalan, lampu jalan terlihat menerangi mereka berdua. Kini kedua makluk itu tengah saling tatap tajam. Tak tahan mendapat delikan dari _sensei_-nya, membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu menunduk kebawah.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura pelan, Sasuke hanya melirik gadis yang masih mengenakan pakaian pelayan itu, setelah ia memberi beberapa nasehat hingga membuat gadis itu tidak berani menatapnya.

"Kau bisa dikeluarkan kalau kepala sekolah mengetahui hal ini." Sakura tercekat mendengar suara tajam dari gurunya itu, matanya masih takut untuk menatap obsidian disampingnya. Tapi bukannya seharusnya ia sudah bersiap diri kalau ketahuan dia bekerja, apalagi disebuah _club_ malam. Dan hal terburuk lainnya jika itu terjadi beasiswanya akan dicabut.

"Saya mengerti… tapi apa saya boleh memohon pada _sensei_ untuk tidak mengatakan pada kepala sekolah." Sakura mendongak menatap lurus pada _sensei_-nya itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sambil menahan rasa sakit di ujung bibirnya, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke tidak memandangnya, pria itu melihat lurus ke depan dengan raut datarnya. Rahangnya yang tegap, helaian rambutnya yang menghiasi pipinya yang tirus serta rambut hitamnya terlihat berwarna biru karena tertimpa cahaya rembulan, entah mengapa membuat degupan jantung Sakura semakin bertambah cepat. Mata emerald itu hanya menatap kagum sembari berharap agar perkataannya tadi digubris. Hei.. apa kau baru sadar Sakura kalau gurumu itu begitu menawan?

Merasa di pandangi, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, laki-laki itu menatap gadis _pink _itu bingung. Melihat tingkahnya yang sedikit aneh, belum lagi Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat tanpa sengaja _onyx_ Sasuke menangkap _emerald_ miliknya.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak akan bilang pada kepala sekolah, tapi bukan berarti aku akan diam saja."

Sakura langsung menoleh pada Sasuke setelah mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya akan menyelamatkannya. Dengan mata berbinar gadis itu menatap _onyx_ di depannya dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu, tanpa Sakura sadari bibirnya melengkung ke atas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang kaku wajah polos di depannya, entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu hingga _onyx_-ya terasa sulit digerakkan sampai tidak bisa berpaling ke arah lain, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya. Membuat Sakura bingung, apa dia berbuat kesalahan?

"Kemarikan wajahmu." Sakura tampak semakin bingung mendengar perintah gurunya. Dan yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah ketika tangan dingin Ssauke memegang dagunya. Membuat detakan jantungnya semakin menggila.

"Lukamu harus diobati," ucap Sasuke datar sambil mengambil sebuah plester di saku celananya, jangan ditanya kenapa ia memiliki plester itu. Karena Sasuke tipe orang sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Dengan pelan Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura, dan mulai menempelkan plester itu perlahan, mata obsisiannya menatap wajah Sakura yang sedikit menahan rasa sakit yang akan di dapat. Kelopak matanya menutup rapat, menyembunyikan _emerald _indahnya, tunggu dulu… sejak kapan pemuda itu mengira mata Sakura indah?

Gerakan itu terhenti, ketika mata _onyx_ Sasuke mulai lurus menatap bibir Sakura. bibir itu begitu tipis membuat Sasuke ingin menyentuhnya, entah apanya yang salah? Di mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke wajah putih Sakura terlihat begitu lugu dan polos. Tangannya masih memegang plester yang akan ia tempelkan, tapi waktu seolah menghentikan gerakannya. Tak kunjung menadapatkan rasa perih Sakura mulai perlahan membuka mata dan menatap wajah gurunya yang terlihat melamun. Sedangkan Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya saat menatap lurus kedalam sinaran hijau yang perlahan terbuka, manik itu terlihat teduh oleh cahaya rembulan serta lampu temaram jalan. Seolah menyedotnya, menggiringnya menuju sebuah padang rumput hijau dengan angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya.

"_Sensei_…" Sakura mulai memanggil gurunya dengan nada khawatir.

"_Sensei_ kenapa?" Sasuke masih tetap diam, dengan perlahan Sakura menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, membuat guru muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau obati sendiri saja." Dengan cepat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya setelah menyerahkan plester ke tangan Sakura. Pemuda itu masih mencoba memahami perasaan aneh yang menelusup ke rongga dadanya, memompa aliran darahnya kembali ke jantung. Membuat debaran yang tidak bisa ia kontrol.

"Hah… Iya." Sakura terlihat heran melihat tingkah _sensei_-nya itu, tapi ia tak mau memikirkannya. Sambil menahan rasa perih Sakura menempelkan plester berwarna coklat susu itu ke bawah sudut bibirnya. Setelah dikiranya menempel pas pada lukanya, Sakura berdiri dan melangkah kedepan lalu mebungkuk pada orang yang kini masih memalingkan wajahnya itu.

"Terima kasih _sensei_ karena telah menolongku. Aku janji tidak akan tidur dikelas lagi."

Sasuke merasakan bangkunya bergerak, dan ketika pria berambut _raven_ itu menoleh. Ia dikejutkan oleh Sakura yang sudah berada di depannya sedang membungkuk. Sasuke hanya diam melihat gadis itu tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu," ucap Sakura sambil melangkah, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga ia harus menoleh dan memandang pada pemilik tangan kekar tersebut.

"Aku antar," kata Sasuke datar. Sakura terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menggeleng canggung.

"Ti-tidak usah, hari ini saya terlalu banyak merepotkan sensei. Jadi–"

"Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu di jalan," sahut guru muda itu dingin. Sakura terperangah mendapat kalimatnya terpotong belum lagi tatapan tajam dari orang di depannya itu, gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk menerima ajakan dari gurunya tersebut.

"Ta-tapi sensei…" Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi udara malam yang dingin, belum lagi ia harus menunggu di halte bis sendirian. Sangat mendukung ajakan Sasuke untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Jangan banyak berpikir," Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju mobil yang ia parkir tak jauh dari mereka berdiri, Sakura hanya diam mengikuti Sasuke dari arah belakang. Punggung pria itu terlihat begitu tegap dan lebar, tanpa sadar Sakura terus menatapnya hingga membuat hatinya menghangat. Wajah Sakura mulai bersemu tatkala mata itu melihat tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke, tak disangka jari-jemari laki-laki itu selebar ini.

Dan mobil _sport_ hitam itupun melaju memecah udara malam.

**.**

**.**

Selama perjanan tidak ada yang angkat bicara ataupun sekedar bertanya, kedua insan tuhan itu lebih memilih diam. Sasuke terlihat fokus pada jalanan di depan sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela. Terkadang Sakura yang mengisi keheningan, meskipun dia hanya menunjukkan arah jalan pulang rumahnya. Sesekali memang _onyx_ Sasuke melirik perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Aa… berhenti _sensei_…" kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan langsung menghentikan mobilnya, dan menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Rumahmu disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan, dari sini saya akan jalan lagipula sudah dekat," jawab Sakura sedikit gugup. Sasuke tampak mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap tingkah Sakura. Lalu pemuda _raven_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, melihat keadaan tempat mereka berhenti sekarang. Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah jalan lurus beserta rumah-rumah di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Hmm…" angguk Sakura sambil melepas kaitan sabuk pengamannya. Agaknya perempuan itu sedikit sulit untuk sekedar menarik dan melepas kaitan itu, Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura.

"Eh…" Sakura sedikit kaget dengan sikap gurunya yang tiba-tiba itu, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu merasakan perasaan aneh ketika sedekat ini dengan gurunya itu, aroma parfum yang dipakai Sasuke dapat Sakura cium.

'_Klek'_

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil menahan detakan jantungnya.

"Hn."

Sakura-pun membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Setelah berada di luar mobil, gadis itu membungkuk pada mobil Ssauke sambil mengucapkan kata 'Terima Kasih' yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Mobil ferari itu pun melaju lagi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya, lalu beranjak pergi.

Setelah berada tak jauh, Sasuke kembali melirik pada kaca spion di luar mobilnya, ia bisa melihat bayangan Sakura yang mulai berjalan memasuki area perumahan. Seketika perasaan aneh itu datang lagi, degupan jantungnya terdengar seperti genderang. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berkosentrasi pada jalan lurus di depannya, dia merasakan perasaan gelisah.

.

.

Sakura hanya berdiri memandangi pintu bercat coklat di depannya, keadaan sudah sangat larut. Apa mungkin ada orang yang akan membukakan pintu saat ia mengetuknya? Belum lagi pakaian yang ia kenakan terlihat sedikit mencolok, itu berarti ia harus menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa pulang awal dan berpakaian layaknya _maid_.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menggedor pintu itu, berharap salah satu penghuninya masih terjaga dan membiarkannya masuk untuk beristirahat.

'Dok–Dok–Dok'

Ketiga kali mengulang ketukannya, Sakura tak kunjung mendapat sinyal seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu. Perasaan lelah mengantuk berkumpul jadi satu, membuat Sakura sidikit mengurangi tenaganya.

'_Cklek'_

Sakura dapat melihat gagang pintu itu tertarik kebawah, dengan kata lain pintu itu akan terbuka. Dan ia bisa bernafas lega karena tak harus tidur diluar.

"Sakura?"

Muncul seorang laki-laki mengenakan kaos hijau dengan celana pendek santainya dari balik pintu itu, Sakura yang langsung tahu siapa itu hanya tersenyum memandang safir di depannya. Pemuda itu pun segera menyingkir dari ambang pintu tatkala orang yang mengganggu tidurnya tak lain adalah pemilik rumah itu.

"_Tadaima_ Naruto…" Naruto hanya melongo menatap Sakura yang terlihat aneh–menurutnya. Setelah Sakura berada di dalam Naruto segera menutup pintu kembali dan mengucinnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto mengikuti Sakura dari arah belakang. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap jam dinding 11.23 membuatnya berpikir aneh. Karena biasanya teman _pink_-nya itu akan pulang jam 4.30 pagi apabila mendapat sift malam. Sakura yang menyadari raut bertanya-tanya Naruto hanya tersenyum seraya merebahkan diri di kursi ruang tamunya. Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Iya, sudahlah. Terima kasih sudah mau datang. Apa Sasori sudah tidur?" jawab dan tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang baru kembali dari dapur dengan segelas air hangat di tangannya, pemuda itu terlihat curiga pada teman satu sekolahannya itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya banyak, tapi melihat raut lelah Sakura membuatnya mengurunkan niat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Mata Naruto hanya menatap Sakura yang meneguk air yang ia bawakan, ada yang sedikit aneh.

"Ini kenapa?" Setelah sadar ada sebuah plester yang menempel di bagian sudut bawah bibir Sakura, Naruto terkejut bukan main. Tangannya reflek terulur menyentuh wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan melepaskan tangan Naruto dan mengusap bekas air dibibirnya.

"Tadi aku menabrak pintu ditempat kerja, kau tidak usah sekhawatir itu Naruto." Masih terkekeh Sakura mulai melangkah menaiki tangga di rumahnya berniat pergi ke kamar tidur dan beristirahat. Tanpa menghiraukan raut khawatir khas teman rubahnya itu. Tapi Naruto bergegas berdiri dan mencegah Sakura untuk melangkah lebih jauh, baginya ini serius.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Sakura, pasti orang di tempat kerjamu yang melakukannya?" Naruto mulai menampilkan wajah seriusnya, kalau sudah berurusan dengan teman yang satu ini. Mengalihkan topik pun terasa sulit, beda dengan Ino dia pasti akan langsung mengerti. Sakura hanya menghela nafas tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sudahlah aku baik-baik saja. Ini 'kan sudah malam, nanti Sasori bisa bangun karena kita berisik." Sakura mulai melewati Naruto dan menaiki tangga lagi, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika seseorang menarik tangannya, sepertinya hari ini banyak sekali yang hobi menarik tangan miliknya. Saat itu juga Sakura mulai berpikir mencari alasan lain untuk bisa lepas dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya," ucap Naruto dingin, mata safir itu menatap lurus untuk menemukan kejujuran pada emerald di depannya.

"Iya.. besok aku pasti menjelaskannya. Sekarang aku mau tidur." Kalau saja Naruto tidak mengingat Sakura sedang kelelahan ia pasti masih bersikukuh memegang tangan Sakura dan menunggunya berbicara. Tapi, mungkin lain kali saja ia lakukan. Akhirnya Naruto melepas tangan Sakura dan menatap punggung kecil perempuan itu pergi. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak bisa menjaga orang yang begitu ia sayangi.

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan malas menuju kamarnya, tapi sebelum itu ia sempat ke kamar Sasori untuk melihat keadaan adiknya itu. Saat melihat wajah tidur adiknya yang begitu damai membuatnya tak henti tersenyum dan perasaannya menghangat. Ia masih punya alasan untuk hidup, karena itu ia tidak akan menyerah.

Setelah menyalakan lampu kamar, sambil menguap lebar Sakura mulai melepas baju kerjanya dan mengganti dengan piyama tidur. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya mulai berjalan menaiki tempat tidurnya, dalam posisi tengkurap gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap figura foto yang berdiri di meja kecil disamping kasurnya. Foto dirinya dengan seluruh orang-orang yang begitu ia cintai, namun hanya tertinggal satu orang saat ini. Setelah mengambil posisi merebahkan diri _emerald_ itu hanya menatap lurus kelangit-langit kamar. Cahaya yang tampak pada warna rumput musim semi itu meredup. kalau bisa malam ini gadis pemilik _emerald_ itu ingin beristirahat senyaman mungkin, karena besok ia akan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk mencari pekerjaan baru.

Sakura kembali menoleh pada figura foto disampingnya tampak 3 orang sedang tersenyum penuh kegembiraan, seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya tampak mengelus perutnya yang membesar. Dan seorang gadis kecil berambut mera muda terlihat begitu senang berdiri disamping wanita tadi. Seorang lagi pria berambut merah mencolok memeluk kedua orang itu dengan bahagiah, kentara dari senyuman lebar yang terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan. Itu adalah foto keluarga Sakura. Setetes bulir air bening tanpa terasa mengalir dari _emerald_ gadis itu, masa-masa yang begitu ia rindukan.

Kalaupun ia bisa memutar waktu ia ingin kembali ke masa itu dan memilih menjadi seorang gadis kecil saja. Yang bisa tertawa, menangis, dan marah sepuasnya. Tapi itu bukan pilihan yang bisa ia capai hari ini, bukan masalah kalau ia tidak bisa kembali ke masa kecilnya. Karena satu-satunya yang ia takutkan adalah jalan hari esok yang membawanya pada cerita lain. Perlahan kelopak mata Sakura mulai menutup mengantarkannya pada alam mimpi, setidaknya ia bisa hidup sesuka hati disana. Tanpa harus memikirkan bagaimana hari esok berjalan.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya pemuda berambut _emo_ itu tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali ke rumahnya lagi, sudah seharian ia berputar-putar mencari apartemen yang bisa ia tinggali seorang diri tanpa harus merepotkan orang tuanya lagi, tapi hasilnya tidak ada yang cocok dengannya. Padahal sudah ditawari apartemen mewah milik keluarganya tapi terang-terangan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menolak. Kalau saja ia menerima tawaran itu mungkin ia tidak perlu repot sampai seperti ini. Berkeliling seharian membuatnya lelah, banyak kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Haruno Sakura."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nama, membuatnya kembali merasakan sensasi aneh pada rongga dadanya. Mata sekelam malam miliknya hanya menatap lurus pada lampu yang menggantung di atasnya. Merah muda, itulah yang ada di otak Sasuke, mungkin rasa kantuk yang mendera membuat matanya memproyeksikan bayangan merah muda yang terlihat membias di lampu itu. Pikirannya semakin tak karuan tatkala matanya sendiri seolah melihat gambar seorang gadis yang ia temui 2 jam lalu. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Tsudzuku'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jejak Author : **

_Gomen-na minna..._

Saya tidak bisa bales review kalian di chap ini DX

Dan maaf kalau chap ini maupun chap kemarin masih pendek DDX

Saya akan usahakan chap depan panjang...

_**BIG THANK'S :**_ **Afisa UchirunoSS, Hatsune Cherry, mako-chan, sasusaku kira, Nina317Elf, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, Puput mochito, Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan, , YUI, adem ayem, Haruno Yuna**. _Hontou ni iro-iro arigatou-na_ :)

_Jaa..._

**Sign,**

**Veoryxocie**


End file.
